Ne me dis pas que tu m'aimes
by juiceandcookies
Summary: Grey avait promis à Jubia une réponse sur ses sentiments après la bataille d'Arbaless. La voici.


Disclaimer : Fairy Tail n'en m'appartient pas, tous les droits reviennent à son auteur Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Grey s'était appuyé sur le rebord du balcon et observait la ville qui se présentait à lui : Magnolia. Il avait souffert durant toute son enfance et pourtant, il se tenait là. Il repensa à son apprentissage avec Ul, son ancien camarade Leon et celle qui avait toujours montré une attention particulière à son égard : Jubia.

Venue à a Fairy Tail, il s'était méfié d'elle mais au fur et à mesure, il avait vu de quoi elle était capable et jusqu'à où elle irait pour protéger ses amis, sa famille. A plusieurs reprises, elle lui avait fait part de ses sentiments et il les avait toujours ignorés. Il avait compris qu'après la bataille d'Arbaless, il se devait d'y répondre. Il lui en avait fait la promesse.

\- Grey-sama ! _l'interpella Jubia, le sourire aux lèvres_

Elle abhorrait une robe longue bleue, un bonnet où une fleur jaune était conçue et portait ses mains gantées à sa bouche, démontrant sa grande timidité et nervosité près de lui. Il ne se retourna même pas à l'entente de sa voix et continua de fixer l'horizon. « Allez Grey, tu lui dois une réponse claire ! » _s'encouragea-t-il_ , en fermant les yeux.

Le vent de Magnolia chatouillait son visage, n'étant pas gêné par toute cette froideur hivernale. Il entrouvrit la bouche, laissant apparaitre une douce bouée. Il soupira.

\- Jubia, tu te rappelles que je t'avais promis de donner une réponse claire à tes sentiments ? _La jeune fille de la pluie hocha la tête, souriante, Grey quant à lui, reprit son discours sans perdre son sérieux._ Tu as toujours montré un intérêt pour moi alors que je ne cessais de te repousser. Je dois l'avouer, au début tu me faisais peur _, sourit Grey en coin en se rappelant leur première rencontre qui avait débutée sur une bataille._ Par la suite, mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite à tes côtés, je voulais te protéger et t'aider lorsque t'as intégrée ma guilde enfin… Notre guilde.

\- Grey-sama… Que voulez-vous dire par « votre cœur battait de plus en plus vite » ? Ressentez-vous la même chose pour Jubia ? _demanda la bleue tremblante de froid et impatiente d'entendre une réponse positive_

\- Plus le temps passait plus tu devenais commune à mes yeux, tu ne devenais plus qu'un membre de la guilde, un membre de cette immense famille, _répondit le jeune homme en ignorant sa question._ C'est ainsi que j'ai compris.

Le regard dur, toujours accroché à l'horizon, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Jubia sentit son cœur s'accélérer doucement sous sa poitrine froide. Elle n'était plus que « commune » ? Que signifiait-il ? Jubia ne comprit pas sur le moment ou plutôt elle ne voulait pas comprendre. Elle ne voulait pas entendre cela de sa bouche, c'était impensable peut-être que si elle lui disait encore une fois son amour, il serait touché.

\- Grey-sama, Jubia vous aim…, _commença le mage de l'eau avec conviction_

\- S'il te plaît ! _coupa Grey la voix dure et le regard à la fois triste et froid_

Il venait de se retourner et se trouvait face à une Jubia, déboussolée et surprise. Elle n'avait jamais entendu Grey avec ce ton. Il jura en regardant le sol « Tu n'es pas un lâche pour fuir son regard, abruti » _se dit-il_. Il releva la tête et fixa son regard dans celui de Jubia.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu m'aimes Jubia.

Un long silence s'en suivit tandis que le vent faisait balayé leurs cheveux.

\- Car je ne pourrais pas te le dire en retour _, termina Grey, les yeux fixés dans les siens_.

Grey s'avança vers Jubia, frôlant son corps au passage. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur, près de son oreille et lui murmura ses six derniers mots « Alors ne me le dis pas ». Il s'en alla par la suite et son ombre s'engouffra dans la nuit qui berçait les rues de Magnolia.

Une larme coula le long de la joue du mage de l'eau, paralysée dans ce froid qui ne cessait de lui geler la peau. Cependant, il n'avait pas que le froid qui avait réussi à geler le cœur d'eau de la jeune demoiselle, qui se laissa tomber au sol, le regard vide.

* * *

Premier one-shot que je publie sur un coup de tête.


End file.
